Voyagers
by rammsex
Summary: Un portal se ha abierto hacia el pasado en busca de lo que podría ser el poder que desequilibre la balanza a uno u otro lado. Un grupo de viajeros deberá entrar y encontrarlo antes que su oponente...HG/SS
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes corresponden a J.R.Rowling

Voyager

I.

Los pulmones parecía que estallarían; ah, él estaba muy viejo para esto, se repetía incesantemente mientras trataba de agarrar algún aliento mientras corría. Las voces se acercaban cada vez más. A este ritmo, pronto estarían sobre él; debía pensar rápido.

Rasgó un pedazo de tela de su maltrecha chaqueta y lo tiró en el borde de la senda. De un salto, se puso en el lado contrario, zambulléndose bajo unos matorrales y un tronco caído.

Su respiración era agitada y sentía que el costado se rasgaba dejándole un sabor a sangre.

Los hombres que lo seguían estuvieron pronto ahí; sin embargo se detuvieron lanzando maldiciones, pues el rastro desaparecía. Como animales tras su presa comenzaron a rodear el lugar buscando alguna señal. Pronto uno de ellos encontró la tela rasgada y exclamó triunfante. Siguiendo la dirección, se perdieron en busca del fugitivo.

Con cautela, se asomó de su escondite y cuando estuvo seguro, comenzó un paso rápido al bajo, cerca de un arrollo. Ahí, en una de las laderas y tapada por matorrales había una pequeña gruta que les servía de refugio.

Con cuidado de no romper las ramas, se abrió paso y entró al lugar. Antes de que pudiera orientarse mejor, una enojada joven le salió al paso.

_¡__Donde diablos fue!… ¿acaso no se da cuenta?- _la voz de la muchacha comenzaba a subir de volumen.

El se desconcertó, pero no dijo palabra, optando por ir a un rincón. Ella no aceptó tal actitud y lo tomó de la solapa

- ¡Qué si o hubieran agarrado, qué si lo hubiesen golpeado como lo hicieron con Moody!-

_Estoy bien… _

La vacilación en su voz no hubiese sido creída por nadie que conociera a este hombre.

_¿Bien?..._ casi chilló Hermione.

Luego de un momento ella se dejó caer en una estera cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

_Estaba tan espantada. Escuche los perros y a esos hombres gritar._

El se arrodilló frente a ella vacilante. Aún le desconcertaba ser el recipiente de la preocupación de otro ser humano, y a pesar de que lo ataba en formas extrañas, se sentía bien. Aunque no era dado a consolar a otros, o más bien no sabía como, su voz fue suave.

_-Hermione…_ - una de sus manos se movió a acariciar el pelo, pero se contuvo finalmente. El le dio una sonrisa breve y desde dentro de su capa, de un morral polvoriento, extrajo un puñado de nueces y un trozo grande de queso y se los ofreció a ella.

_-Necesitábamos comida_… - susurró expectante.

Severus Snape, el profesor más odiado y temido de Howards esperaba que la joven no lo increpara de nuevo, pareciendo un niño asustado.

Hermione que había seguido sus movimientos y al ver la ofrenda, y el peligro al que se había expuesto por proveerlos de comida, soltó el llanto lanzándose prácticamente a su cuello.

Severus que no esperaba esto, soltó la comida y la sostuvo, meciéndola hasta que se hubiera calmado.

_Lo siento_- murmuró Severus, comprendiendo su preocupación. Ella sólo se adhirió contra la bata que una vez fue inmaculada y ahora rota en varios lugares.

Severus se acomodó en el improvisado lecho sosteniendo a Hermione que no pensaba en soltarlo en un futuro próximo; así cada uno se perdió en sus propios pensamientos.

rammsex2008


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes corresponden a J.R.Rowling

Voyager

II

_(15 días antes)_

_No debemos estar aquí Harry_… susurró Hermione al punto de entrar en hiperventilación.

_¿Donde más?, ellos no nos dirán nada. Odio tener que estar esperando_

_Shh. se acercan. Si está Dumbledore, estamos perdidos_.- murmuró Ron entrando también bajo la capa de invisiblidad.

Los chicos esperaron hasta que pudieron deslizarse dentro de la habitación y rápidamente se repatingaron detrás de un sillón para que ni Ojoloco Moody ni Dumbledor pudiesen ver por la capa. Los magos y brujas reunidos eran todos de la orden.

_Ya no pueden esperar más, Director_- susurró Snape

_Como si te preocupara_…- Sirius miraba con desagrado al mago oscuro ganando una reprobación de Molly.

_Está bien, necesitamos un equipo de 5 personas. El portal será abierto y se cerrará en 48 horas hasta la luna nueva. Un mes. Es… peligroso en extremo… -_ comentó Dumbledore, sin entrar en más detalles.

_Eso será un problema adicional, Albus_- gruñó Ojoloco arreglando un morral con una serie de artefactos grotescos.

_Necesito que estés en el grupo Severus_- El mago sólo frunció el ceño, pero no valía discutir con el Director.

_¿Qué sucederá si soy_… _requerido?- _susurró luego de un momento

_He tomado una precaución en tal caso. Esto es muy importante. Si esa varita llega a manos de mortífagos, no sabemos el poder que puede adquirir Tom- _Severus sólo asintió, mirando con molestia a Sirius que se había parado cerca en una actitud burlona.

_Qué quieres, Black- gruñó prácticamente Snape._ Sirius sólo guardó su varita y se dirigió junto a los otros magos.

_Es tiempo._ _Recuerden que la existencia de esa varita no está probada, pero no podemos descartar esa posibilidad. Suerte a todos._

Dumbledore se puso de pie y comenzó un conjuro extraño mientras su varita empezó a formar un vórtice que al cabo de un momento dejó escapar un ruido atronador.

Severus había resoplado molesto; estar junto a Sirius Black ya era una afrenta, pero tener que aventurarse junto a él le parecía un suicidio. Sin embargo Dumbledore no le había dado una invitación.

Todos los presentes se maravillaron del poder que el anciano mago poseía mientras se acomodaban en su posición junto a lo que parecía ser aire en reflexión, produciendo una especie de espejismo contra el muro; un agujero transparente, silencioso e intimidante. Los chicos estaban listos también y esperarían el momento oportuno para entrar por el portal.

_Esta es la idea más estúpida que has tenido_… _es demasiado peligroso._

Hermione no podía creer que entrarían. Si los adultos ya estaban asustados por la perspectiva, que harían ellos con sólo 15 años.

-_Bien, es el momento. Desde aquí espero que puedan volver antes de 48 horas. Recuerden, no será fácil dada la falta de datos. Sabemos que existen magos pero no existe una comunidad mágica. Todos están dispersos._

A medida que empezaron a entrar al portal Dumbledor los palmeaba en la espalda.

Remus, Tonks, Ojoloco, Sirius y Snape ingresaron, mientras Molly y su marido los despedían.

Cuando desaparecieron todos los magos, Dumbledore se volvió a los Weasley.

_-Por ahora sólo esperaremos. Iré a Howards y volveré en breve._ Dumbledore miró al rincón donde estaban apiñados los chicos bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

_- __Espero que recuerden las clases de historia mágica_- comentó alegremente y salió dejando desconcertados a los adultos.

Hermione se preguntaba cómo el Director hacía eso, pero se concentró en su miedo que ya empezaba a hacer estragos.

A una señal, los niños se movieron cautelosos y entraron al portal bajo las narices de Molly.

Rsx Rsx Rsx Rsx

Agradezco sus mensajes. Intentaré actualizar seguido. Saludos a todos.

Rammsex2008


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes corresponden a J.R.Rowling

* * *

Voyagers

III. Al otro lado del tiempo…

Fue un paso vertiginoso. La sensación de mareo luego de atravesar el portal dejó silenciosos a los jóvenes viajeros. Pero poco a poco se recuperaron y pudieron poner atención a sus alrededores.

_-Y ahora que_ - Hermione se plantó en el lugar, molesta.

_-Hermione, por favor. Ubicaremos a __Sirius y los otros_.- Harry, aún se sentía resentido con sus amigos por su abandono durante el verano. Algo muy adentro se había trizado y, aunque trataba, le era imposible creer totalmente en ellos. Los adultos por otro lado eran, bien, adultos. Ese asunto con el Ministerio aún le picaba, pero por ahora debía concentrarse en encontrar la varita. Tal vez si realmente existía, el peso que llevaba en su alma se iría.

_-Bonito plan_- refunfuñó la chica mientras observaba a Ron que no había dicho palabra y sólo se tocaba su cuerpo comprobando que estaba ileso.

_-Por ahora_- concluyó Harry arreglándose las gafas y buscando el camino más adecuado, decidido a no dejarse molestar por los comentarios.

La salida (o entrada, según se le mirara), había quedado en lo que parecía ser un callejón mugriento. Hermione trató de memorizar la ubicación del portal para volver sin problemas y luego comenzaron a caminar por las callejuelas.

_-Ewww, esto es asqueroso_. Ron no había esperado las insipientes calles en tal estado, junto a canaletas con desechos.

_-y que __querías, Ron, seguramente estamos en plena Edad Media; Dumbledore habló de una sacerdotisa; creo que las últimas, antes de sucumbir su religión fueron…_

_-¡bien, bien!, solo era una exclamación, no tienes que recitarme la historia de Inglaterra - _se quejó Ron, algo intimidado por la palabra Edad Media. Eso no era bueno, hasta lo que él sabía. Un mal presentimiento lo invadió, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada.

Los tres amigos estuvieron ocupados durante largo tiempo rodeando el poblado que se asentaba fuera de lo que parecía una ciudadela. Las sombras les ayudaban a camuflarse, sorteando las escasas personas que se veían. Hermione había pasado de su molestia inicial a una fascinación. Ni en sus más remotos sueños podría imaginar lo que ahí encontraban. Era el pasado, el nacimiento de las ciudades, de los países. No pudo más que tratar de absorber todo lo que sus sentidos captaban.

Por su parte Harry estaba más preocupado de ubicar el rumbo que habían tomado los magos. Dumbledore había dicho que en esta zona de Inglaterra se encontraba una mujer poderosa que podría saber algo de esa condenada varita. - _Madre de las varitas_- había dicho Moody. Si era cierto que existía, ella guardaba un poder que podría doblar la magia. Harry no quiso pensar en la posibilidad de que cayera en manos de Voldemort.

Ron, apenas recuperado, iba por otros derroteros. Su estómago empezaba a sonar de una manera grosera.

Luego de un momento, Harry les indicó que siguieran a un hombre que entraba por un costado de lo que parecía ser una torre de vigilancia que, seguramente llevaba al otro lado de las murallas. Con cautela se pegaron a él; sin embargo la capa resbalaba en cada movimiento pues ya no eran los chicos pequeños de pasadas aventuras, pero lograron entrar a punta de codazos y pisotones.

Sin perder de vista al hombre, se aproximaron a lo que parecía una taberna. Ruidos y risotadas que se acercaban hicieron que los tres saltaran detrás de unos maderos.

_-Miren_- Los tres chicos quedaron helados al ver que varios hombres fornidos arrastraban a un bulto con una pierna falsa parecida a la de Ojoloco.

_-E__s Ojoloco Moody _- Hermione no pudo contener un temblor al comprobar que el viejo auror había recibido una paliza y al parecer estaba inconsciente. Se movieron silenciosamente cerca de un grupo que, entre gritos e improperios, seguía también a los hombres hasta lo que parecía una plazoleta, centro de la fortaleza.

Los chicos quedaron estupefactos ante lo que vieron. Amarrados a unos postes tenían a tres de los magos que habían entrado en el portal: Tonks, Remus y Sirius.

- _Pero cómo… parece sacado de una película_- murmuró incrédulo Harry mientras intentaban acercarse más.

- _¿ya ves?-_ aguijoneó Hermione.

- _Debemos sacarlos de ahí_… - balbuceó Ron que empezaba a encontrarle la razón a su amiga.

- _las varitas no funcionan,_ _Ron_ – Dijo Hermione, con un tono que indicó "es la enésima vez que te lo digo"

- _las varitas no funcionan…_ - Ron imitó la voz de Hermione que, molesta por su actitud, le dio una palmada en la cabeza.

- Ya basta, _debemos encontrar la forma de liberarlos o no habrán sacado nada. Van más de 3 horas_ - Comentó Harry empezando a perder la paciencia.

-_Pero donde está el profesor Snape… - _Preguntó Hermione bastante preocupada; apenas dijo eso, un par de hombres salieron de la taberna, esta vez arrastrando a un Snape magullado, pero consciente.

Claramente los magos habían dado una pelea, pero no pudieron contra los aldeanos que, sin ser excesivamente musculosos, eran fornidos, a diferencia de ellos.

* * *

Snape sintió como su sangre llegaba a la barbilla

- _Suerte que después de esos golpes no me quebraran la nariz _–

Había sido mucho tiempo desde que alguien había logrado tocarlo y su cuerpo estaba muy resentido, prácticamente era una llaga.

_-A este colóquenlo en el cepo_- ordenó un aldeano especialmente grueso.

_-Su señoría no llegará hasta pasado ma_ñana - recordó una mujer que llevaba una ropa ligera para la época.

Snape fue prácticamente arrojado sobre el madero y nuevamente sintió que su cuerpo se magullaba en varias partes. Un solo quejido mostró que estaba consciente, lo que hizo reír a todos.

_-Eso les enseñará_ - gritó el hombre regordete, cerrando violentamente el cepo y asegurándolo con un gran candado, mientras el resto del populacho arrojaba tierra a los prisioneros.

Un hombre mejor vestido se había acercado al grupo, acompañado por dos soldados que empujaban, a su paso, a las personas para abrirse camino.

_-¡Fuera!, no necesitamos __escándalos_ - La voz fue autoritaria, pero su acento no era mejor que el del resto.

_Vuelvan a lo que hacían, ¡Ahora!_ - Era el oficial a cargo que veía interrumpida su noche. Su nombre era Gregory Osgood y cada vez que el Sheriff del Condado salía, quedaba en su reemplazo.

_-Señor, estos hombres son los_ _que buscaban a "esa" mujer. Sólo traerán problemas_

_-ya lo sé, imbécil_- interrumpió él, acercándose a cada uno de los presos.

Cuando llegó a Snape, levantó su cabeza del pelo. El mago tenía los ojos cerrados y los abrió de pronto, asustando ligeramente al oficial que retrocedió instintivamente y lo soltó.

Así que preguntan por una tal sacerdotisa, ¿mmh? La respuesta es que aquí no queremos visitantes y menos buscando a una pagana… - puntualizó el oficial, pero Snape no dijo nada y cerró nuevamente sus párpados.

¿Tienes algo que decir? - insistió Gregory, pero al no obtener respuesta, decidió volver a sus actividades previas – Muy bien, se quedarán aquí hasta que el sheriff vuelva. Ahí se decidirá su suerte.

* * *

Rmx Rmx Rmx Rmx

_Gracias por sus mensajes. Como se habrán dado cuenta, la historia está ubicada a principios del quinto año de Hermione; Sirius está vivo, Harry molesto. Todos viajan al pasado, a una época medieval que se irá describiendo en la historia. En esa época convive aún la religión celta y la cristiana… Aparecerán personajes inéditos, por supuesto, pero a partir de esta gran idea que es el mundo de J. R. Rowlings._

Saludos cordiales, Rammsex


	4. Chapter 4

- Los personajes corresponden a J.-

**Voyagers**

**IV. La magia natural…**

Fueron horas esperando a que la gente se aburriera y dejara a los magos. Los últimos fueron unos niños que disfrutaban haciendo puntería sobre Tonks, que había despertado y se quejaba.

-_Qué hacemos ahora_- los chicos se habían movido sólo para respirar libremente y buscar agua, siempre cuidando de no ser vistos.

_-¿No magia, recuerdas?_

_-__ la magia tradicional no, pero la magia natural…-_

_-__ Eso es absurdo. Las varitas son necesarias, Hermione – _

- _Hermione tiene razón. Probaremos en un lugar seguro_ - Harry se apresuró hacia una caballeriza que había visto al entrar, seguido por los chicos. Respirando se concentró en unas pequeñas astillas, tratando de moverlas. Después de un rato se dejó caer, frustrado.

_-Esto es absurdo, mejor buscamos unos cuchillos_- borbotó Ron que también lo intentaba. - N_i siquiera puedo levantar una mugrosa hoja_- escarneció él, mirando molesto a su amiga.

Hermione que miraba el progreso de los chicos, trató también, pero sin la instrucción y acostumbrada a la varita, fue inútil.

- _Está bien. Iremos al pueblo y buscaremos un cuchillo o algo_.- Harry estaba preocupado del tiempo perdido y de la advertencia de Dumbledore. Ya habían pasado varias horas, desde su llegada.

-_Yo iré con ustedes._

- _No, absolutamente no_- replicó Ron mirándola.

Hermione que estaba a punto de estallar en palabras, fue detenida por Harry -_Es mejor si alguien vigila lo que sucede con ellos. Han estado mucho tiempo ahí, quien sabe como se encuentren_-

Hermione los miró incrédula, pero no insistió. Dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la incipiente plaza en donde estaban los magos, repitiendo en su cabeza la estupidez de su amigo. Ella sabía que en el fondo la cuidaba mucho, pero esto era absurdo. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, hacerse el caballero era algo fuera de tiempo. Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su cara. –_De este tiempo_-

Escondida entre las sombras pudo acercarse mucho más que la primera vez y quedó helada al ver a los adultos en las condiciones que estaban. Un temor que antes había sido desplazado por la compañía de los chicos resurgió, haciendo que el estómago hiciera un vuelco, sintiéndose nauseabunda.

Respiró hondo y decidió buscar agua; ellos estarían sedientos - eso _fue estúpido, obviamente que necesitarían líquido_- Después de unos minutos y con un cuenco que encontró sobre un abrevadero, se apresuró hacia los detenidos.

Snape estaba más cerca y fue a él primero, no pensando en lo que diría por encontrarla en este lugar.

Severus estaba dormitando su dolor cuando vio unas zapatillas aparecer ante él. Su cabeza dolía horriblemente y su cuerpo se negaba a sostener la cabeza.

–Qué…- al darse cuenta del calzado levantó rápidamente la cabeza y se encontró frente a frente con -_Granger_- murmuró.

Su voz fue casi un gemido que deshizo a la chica. Sin esperar, sostuvo con su mano la cara y le acercó el líquido. Snape tragó convulsivamente. Habían sido horas desde que bebiera, además de la pérdida de sangre y sudor. _Deshidratado, pero no tan grave_- pensó mientras se relamía.

La chica se había retirado, lo que asustó a Severus; se encontró frunciendo el ceño en su propia debilidad y trató nuevamente de levantar la cabeza. Pronto la vio venir entre las sombras, con un balde.

Hermione que había visto a su profesor en muchas facetas, jamás esperó esto y su impotencia creció. Además estaban los otros que parecían malheridos. Decidió arriesgarse y volvió al abrevadero que estaba cerca.

-_Profesor_… susurró - _hay más agua._

- _A los otros… déle a los otros_- Severus había escuchado a sus compañeros gemir, hacía mucho rato. Pero ahora sólo se escuchaba un resoplido forzado.

-_Ah, no-_

-_Qué sucede Granger_- Severus estuvo alerta inmediatamente ante la voz de la niña.

-_Lo siento, no quise asustarlo… es que Tonks está mal, muy mal. No quiere despertarse y no puedo levantar su cabeza._

-_Su pulso- _urgió el mago

-_Está viva, pero no sé cuanto más puede aguantar._

_-¿Los otros?_

Hermione no quería más que volver a su propio tiempo, pero debía mantener su cabeza en el lugar. -_Y pensar que quería ser médico_- murmuró para ella misma.

-_Remus está inconsciente, igual que Sirius_… _El profesor Moody, mmmhp_-

-_qué, qué pasa con él_- fue extraño para Severus hablar con la niña. En sus cuatro años, jamás cruzaron más que cinco palabras y en tonos que eran de insulto.

Antes de que Hermione pudiese llegar a Ojoloco, un movimiento la hizo congelar.

-_Escóndase, ahora_.- apresuró Snape y Hermione saltó detrás del cepo donde un barril y el cuerpo de su profesor la tapaban. El balde había quedado fuera de la vista.

- _No creerás en esas patrañas, John. La mujerzuela sólo quiso asustarte_- Un par de borrachos caminaban hacia los magos con unos látigos, lo que heló la sangre, tanto de Snape como de Hermione.

_Vamos a ver si ahora respondes mis preguntas, hijo de puta_- el hombre que antes había parecido más compuesto que el resto se paraba al lado de Severus que para dar dramatismo a sus palabras, chasqueó el látigo un par de veces, riendo, totalmente ebrio; junto a él, un hombre más alto pero bastante flaco se había asentado para un espectáculo. Ambos hedían a alcohol.

Severus comenzó a respirar más rápido, y si antes había sentido miedo, ahora era pánico. Desde su niñez estuvo aterrorizado de los látigos, o más bien de los cinturones. Nadie, hasta ahora, sabría esa debilidad. Con el primer golpe, Severus apretó los dientes y dejó salir un gemido, más del terror que sentía que de otra cosa. Lo cierto es que los hombres lo pensaron cobarde y rieron con ganas.

-_Eres una mujerzuela también, ehh. Tienes miedo ¿verdad_?-

Hermione había cerrado los ojos cuando cayó el latigazo y escuchó a su profesor. Era como si algo se soltara en ella. Furiosa se levantó y sin saber cómo, descargó tal energía en los hombres que volaron hacia atrás golpeándose contra la muralla y cayendo aturdidos.

Severus que esperaba el segundo golpe con los ojos apretados, sintió el ruido de una descarga eléctrica y algo quebrarse. Abrió los ojos y trató de entender la imagen: Granger, con el pelo más revoltoso como jamás, respirando jadeante.

_-¿Granger?__-_murmuró el profesor sorprendido.

Hermione, que aún no salía de su rabia se giró a él, levantó la mano y se enfocó en la madera. Esta vez sólo se escuchó un crujido y luego el sonido del rebote de la madera en las piedras.

Severus no perdió el tiempo y trató de erguirse, pero las horas habían agarrotado su cuerpo y sólo rodó a la tierra. Su respiración era más calmada, y el hecho de estar libre le impidió pensar en sus dolores.

Hermione se apresuró a recogerlo, pero él movió negativamente la cabeza.

_- Use su magia para soltarlos_.- Snape cabeceó hacia los magos y la bruja inconscientes.

La chica trató, pero le fue imposible.

_- Lo __siento, no sé por qué pasó esto._

_- Está bien_ –

Snape se estaba levantando sostenido por Hermione cuando dos cabezas aparecieron de la nada…

**Rmx Rmx Rmx Rmx**

_Gracias por sus mensajes. __No he podido actualizar hasta ahora por muchas actividades que han surgido, pero pronto retomaré el hilo._

Saludos cordiales, Rammsex


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes corresponden a J.

**Voyagers**

**IV. ****Otros visitantes…**

Hermione casi chilló y Snape cayó al suelo de nuevo. Entre maldiciones, la pequeña bruja trató de levantar a su profesor que mordía la lengua para no gritarles.

_- __Donde hay uno, encontrará irremediable a otro -_ murmuró con la voz llena de veneno, el que había estado ausente hasta ahora.

Sin esperar ni disculparse, Harry corrió a Sirius y cortó sus amarras. Ron le ayudaba y rápidamente pusieron a todos en el suelo.

Hermione llevó el agua y la virtió en la cara de cada uno para revivirlos. Todos reaccionaron excepto Moody, que en su inconsciencia había soltado su cuerpo y olía a orina y excremento.

_-__ Demonios, qué pasó -_ gimió Sirius, mirando a su alrededor. – ¿Harry?-

Remus poco a poco iba recobrando su lucidez también. _- ¿Qué sucedió?..._ _¿Qué hacen aquí_?- balbuceó Lupin, dirigiéndose a los chicos que sólo se encogieron de hombros. Cuando Harry iba a responder, la voz de Snape lo interrumpió.

_- __Casi fuimos asesinados por tu estupidez, Black-_ gruñó el mago con evidente resentimiento. Sirius no respondió a eso y los chicos se miraron confundidos, pero no quisieron apretar el asunto. Los quejidos de Tonks subían y era mejor salir de ahí pronto.

_- __Debemos regresar. En nuestra condición, es imposible intentar buscar la varita_. La voz de Remus era esforzada, pero no daba posibilidad a réplica.

_- __No tendremos una oportunidad nuevamente_- replicó Snape, ayudando a sostener a Tonks. Hermione había empujado una carreta de mano que estaba cerca e indicó que pusieran a los heridos en ella. Severus la miraba atentamente, pero no había gesto alguno.

_- __Tal vez podamos regresar un poco más prevenidos…- murmuró Sirius a Remus_- _La mujer en la taberna indicó un poblado al sur. Es posible que lleguemos antes que_…- Remus le señaló la presencia de los chicos para hacerlo callar. Harry resintió eso.

Snape sabía que los mortífagos serían enviados también, y no había tiempo para mejores preparativos. Objetivamente no podían dejar a los heridos aquí, además de los niños. Si lograban curarlos a tiempo, antes de que cerrara el portal, no estaba seguro que llegaran primero a la supuesta varita. Eso, sin contar que si se atoraba en esta época junto a Black y el hombre lobo, el resultado sería funesto.

No hubo más comentarios y sigilosamente volvieron al lugar donde se encontraba la entrada a su tiempo; no sin sobresaltos, pues se escuchaban los ruidos más extraños, además de varios perros que los habían amenazado con gruñidos.

Hermione no podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de los hombres tirados por su magia. Ella jamás había matado a nadie y eso le carcomía su interior. Se mordía el labio tratando de controlar sus nervios. Sin hacerse notar, fue quedándose más atrás para hablarle a Snape que cerraba la caravana lastimera.

- Profesor- susurró insegura-… Snape que había estado pensando en las mejores maneras de hacer pagar a Sirius, culpable ante sus ojos de la golpiza, se sobresaltó al escuchar a la chica que le hablaba nuevamente, pero lo ocultó.

- Profesor,…cree que esos hombres están…

- Sólo inconscientes, Granger- Snape se sentía ahora más recuperado, pero con el genio de siempre. Entendió a quienes se refería la chica y supo también lo que pensaba.

- Creo… que usted ya ha pasado por esto… Granger- Hermione lo miró extrañada, cuando comprendió.

- Ah… yo… lo siento, no quisimos dañarlo - Hermione sentía que su cara era roja por la vergüenza. En la choza de los chillidos habían golpeado con la magia a Snape, tratando de proteger a Sirius.

El mago no dijo nada. Para Severus era la historia de siempre, Black y sus amigos salían de los problemas y él, para variar, era el malo de esa historia. Trató de enfocar la rabia que subía en Sirius e ignorar a la chica que fue silenciosa.

* * *

Un ruido fuerte hizo que algunos murciélagos huyeran de la arboleda. Momentos después tres figuras oscuras aparecieron silenciosamente e hicieron un reconocimiento al lugar.

Uno de ellos trató de hacer un conjuro, pero comprobó que no podían usar varitas. Con un suspiro pesado se bajó la capucha y su cabello plateado saltó libre. Miró a los otros que no osaron decir nada.

- Preparen las armas- indicó suavemente. De un morral aparecieron cuchillos que se colgaron al cinto y una espada que le entregaron al mago.

- ¿Cómo sabremos por donde ir?- uno de los magos más altos habló casi con miedo, nunca perdiendo de vista las manos del rubio mago que estaban sobre el metal, acariciando el filo mientras sus ojos sin emoción observaban su entorno.

_Esto sería más difícil de lo que había __previsto, pero no podía fallar_- Lucius Malfoy, a los ojos de su señor, estaba en el filo de esa espada. Ni su dinero podría comprar su seguridad si esta misión fallaba.

Guardó lentamente la espada en su funda y con toda la aristocracia que tenía, sacudió su capa para dejar libre sus manos. Murmuró unas palabras y lanzó un conjuro para que indicara la ubicación de energía mágica.

Para Lucius, como para todos los magos con gran poder, el uso de la magia elemental era sólo básico; nada tan potente como una varita, pero ayudaba en momentos como éste.

Después de orientarse, salió sin una mirada a sus hombres, que lo siguieron.

* * *

Harry no había perdido de vista a Snape; no confiaba en él o sus intenciones; aunque sabía que el mago no era infalible, seguía siendo intimidante, además del legendario poder oscuro. Se imaginaba que de alguna manera había logrado deshacerse de los aldeanos que yacían inconscientes. Hermione tendría que explicar lo sucedido.

Ya en el portal, uno a uno fueron pasando a los heridos. Harry y Sirius, cojeando visiblemente, acarrearon a Ojoloco aún inconsciente, mientras que Remus y Ron arrastraron a Tonks. Snape no se había movido, esperando el momento oportuno.

Hermione había pensado pasar primero, pero cuando vio la actitud de su profesor, comprendió claramente sus intenciones. Sin que él se percatara, se ubicó más lejos del portal.

Cuando todos estuvieron a salvo, Snape se giró a la bruja con una ceja levantada.

_- __Entre Granger_-

_- __Sólo si usted entra primero._

Snape frunció el ceño, cansado, adolorido y molesto. –_No podemos perder más tiempo, niña-_ Su tono era peligrosamente suave.

Hermione no se dejó intimidar y se alejó más del portal.

- _Usted no puede lograrlo solo y lo sabe_- insistió la bruja.

-_Creo que ni usted ni sus amigos fueron invitados a esta excursión_- Snape se iba acercando más a la chica que retrocedía, tratando de no espantarse por el mago imponente.

_- __Creo que aún estarían esperando atados, si no hubiésemos hecho esta excursión_- murmuró ella en los mismos tonos.

Snape resopló, más molesto como jamás. Tenía tres opciones: una volver con la chica y perder la varita; dos, agarrarla por la fuerza y meterla al portal, y tres…

-_No puedo creer que lo esté pensando- _gruñó finalmente, entornando los ojos.

Hermione sonrió pero se compuso rápidamente al ver la cara mortal de Snape. El mago murmuró algo, cogió un bolso que había quedado en la carreta y, sin otra palabra, emprendió camino hacia la salida del poblado. Hermione quedó sorprendida un segundo; luego se volvió al portal, insegura de su decisión .

–_Soy un griffindor, ¿no?_- sacudió la cabeza por su locura y corrió tras el mago que avanzaba con zancadas largas y silenciosas.

**Rmx Rmx Rmx Rmx**

_Gracias por sus __mensajes. _

Saludos cordiales, Rammsex


End file.
